1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency hammer for breaking panes of glass, the hammer having a shaft and a hammer head on the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, buses and vehicles are equipped with emergency hammers. If a traffic accident prevents the doors of a vehicle from opening, the persons locked inside may use the hammers to break or smash the glass of the windows of the vehicle in order to escape from the vehicle. As a rule, the emergency hammers are arranged on the posts which separate the individual windows of the vehicle from each other.
The known emergency hammers are T-shaped, the length of the hammer head corresponding to the rather small width of the post on which it is mounted. This means that the hammer head protrudes only slightly beyond the handle both on the left side and on the right side. This is a disadvantage because it is practically impossible to break a pane of glass with the known emergency hammer without the hand which holds the handle striking the shattered glass. Very severe injuries may result.